Transformers Robots in disguise: settling down with a dinobot
by mercedez.dreas
Summary: It has been 3 years since the defeat of Megantronus and the team have stayed on Earth to find rogue Cons. Sadie Deben moved to a log cabin a few miles from Keystone National Park and she works there as head park ranger. She meets Grimlock after she talks to her cousin and nephew about Grimlock moving to the park. She falls in love with Grimlock after his son and daughter were born.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Robots in disguise: grimlock's new family

It has been a few months since Bumblebee and his team come to Earth and I have been watching them during those few months now. Let me introduce myself, my name is Sadie Deben and I'm a Ohio native but I moved to the country surrounding the Autobots' base because I need a fresh new start from the dressage shows and open horse shows I used do before my retirement. My new job is being head park ranger at Keystone National Park a few miles between my 1913 refurbished log cabin and the Autobot base. My shift starts at 7:30 am and ends at 10:00 pm. There are only 24 rangers to cover 334,000 acre of Keystone National Park. My right-hand woman is Leda Galton, daughter of the late Nathen and Lisa Galton. Before her mother died 2 months ago, I promised her to watch over Leda and let her stay with me till she gets a steady start in her life. Her mother passed away from liver cancer and I still kept my promise to her and Leda to this day. Leda come into my office with a confused look on her face and she said to me, "There is a Russell and a Denny here to see you about an opportunity with one of the Autobots living here till he gets his life back in order. Can I bring them in now, sir?" I nodded her yes and she brought them into my office. When I saw Denny and Russell, Russell is my nephew and Denny is my brother that I haven't seen in a few years. I offered them a seat and I asked them, "What is this opportunity that my fellow ranger has told so little to me? I'm a huge Autobot fan and I respect your work against the Decepticons but why are you here at my park?" Denny told me that they need to hide a pregnant dinobot who can't transform out of his dinobot form. I said to Denny, "Denny, the last time I helped you with something, I did most of the work while you were goofing off with your disguises but for your dinobot friend, I will do it on a few conditions. The first condition is I am in the charge of the dinobot and his whereabouts, second condition is that his friends don't need to know where his new home is, and the final condition is if he needs to help on any missions, he can't leave without my permission. Are we clear on the conditions, cousin?" Denny told me yes and I gave them a hug. We waited till everybody left the park and the Autobots went on a mission, I waited at the park's side entrance for Denny, Russell, and Grimlock. I see Denny and Russell but Grimlock is a few feet behind because of his large belly interfering with his movement. I said to Denny, "You forgot to tell me that he is 15 months pregnant and you also didn't tell me how hide a handsome pregnant dinobot like him from the other park rangers?! Wait, I know a cave that is sheltered from some of the elements, a huge 456 acre of pasture with a 45 ft. deep pond, 4 mud pits that change with the seasons, and I can put a security system around that area. Don't worry, Grimlock. I promise to watch over you and I'll make sure nobody hurts you or your unborn child". Danny and Russell left and I opened the gate for Grimlock and I led him to the cave I have told him about at the gate. The cave is new to the park and Grimlock saw his new home, He got all happy and relieved to raise his new family away from harm and dangers of the world. When I got home from the park, Leda stayed up because I wasn't home at my normal time. I told her that I will tell everybody in the morning about our new park resident living in Keystone National Park. When Leda and I arrived at park for our shift, I gathered all the 24 park rangers to tell them about the new park resident that will be staying at the park for the rest of his life. I said to the rangers, "I'm pretty sure that everybody is wondering why they heard strange noises last night at side entrance of the park. Have you guys ever heard of a dinobot before? I have invited a friend of mine to stay here as his new home and I will lead all of you to him, I will warn all of you rangers that he will be overprotective of his new home and his physical condition and he will be very guarded of me because he chosen me as his caregiver. Now follow me to the cave where is located at and you rangers must promise you will never EVER tell anyone what you will see today and all of you must remember the park ranger's oath when you graduated from the academy". I and my fellow rangers arrived at Grimlock's home. I called out to Grimlock, "Grimlock, come on out! I brought your new family here and they will keep your secret safe. You have my permission to see the rest of your family". Grimlock walked out of his cave with caution and relief to hear my voice. Grimlock said to us, "My name is Grimlock and I'm proud to call you all my family and this place my home. I'm 15 months pregnant with my first child. I will try my hardest to be grateful to you and to Keystone National Park". It has been 4 months since Grimlock moved to the park and Leda has been a bit guarded about me being a caregiver to a very pregnant dinobot. Christmas is 5 weeks away and the park is closed for the season due to the winter months and the weather being extreme for weeks on end. Leda is from Wyoming and she is spending the holidays with her family. The other rangers are spending the holidays with their families and I'm spending my holidays with Grimlock because he never experience Christmas before and I usually spend Christmas by myself or with Leda but I will spend the holidays and my life with Grimlock for good. The Christmas trees at my cabin and the park office have been set up a few days before everybody went out of town for the holidays. I have prepared Grimlock's cave for the brutal winter conditions with heating pads, heating blankets, a brand-new command center from my contacts in the Army that have studied Cybertron and its security protocols, a cloaking device to cloak his cave as pine trees, a nesting area over the heating pads, and a closet of black cloaks to hide himself in the dark and in the daytime. Grimlock is on his 19th month of his pregnancy and he has been on edge because his unborn child will be ready to born into the world. I have been staying at the office waiting for the arrival of Grimlock's new baby. The weather has been in the 30s and 20s lately and I have been worried about the nesting area I made in Grimlock's cave won't be warm enough for him and his new baby. I have been without sleep in 3 days and I left my computer on that has the screens of the cameras I have installed in his cave the before I dozed off and I dozed off for some sleep. It has been an hour since I have dozed off, Grimlock has been breathing very heavily and shifting the heating blankets in his nesting area to get ready for his children to be born because his water broke a few minutes ago. Grimlock said to himself, "I'm supposed to be due next month but I guess….. I let Mother Nature take its course for now. Don't worry, my little one. Daddy will make sure you are welcomed into this world with kindness and warmth from me and your… mom". Grimlock pushed for 4 1/2 hours and he had delivered a baby boy and a baby girl. The baby boy looks like his father but he has a scar over his right eye and the baby girl is crimson with teal for her eyes and the details from her father. The two siblings cuddled against their father's chest and started nursing which is crucial for their first hours of life. Grimlock said to his children, "I will name my son Bo and I will name my daughter Luau. I will protect you two from the dangers of the world and I promise I will teach you guys my battle tactics when you two are older. Sweet dreams, my little ones". The morning sun is starting to peak over the pine trees and I got up to get ready for Christmas day because today is Christmas Eve and I have to get my home and the park ready for Christmas. I went home to get clean up and I returned to the park to check on Grimlock. I checked my computer last night before I made myself a makeshift bed in the office and I saw the two new additions to the park cuddling against Grimlock's chest. The weather is finally cooperating this year and I will be able to see Grimlock without worrying about the weather or anything crazy. I decided to walk to his cave because the snow isn't as deep like it was yesterday. While walking to Grim's cave, I start to sing _God Gave Me You_ because I used that song in a freestyle reining pattern before and it gives me strength in myself. Grimlock hears me singing and decides to join me by singing the chorus part of _God Gave Me You_. I finished the song with a spin and a bow and Grimlock roars as his approval. I removed my hood and greeted Grimlock with a hug. Luau and Bo got scared and hid behind Grim's tail. I removed my right glove and I let them smell my right hand to teach them that I won't hurt them. They have accepted me as their adoptive mom and I will teach them to respect and protect humans. Grimlock said to me, "You are the only human who has ever welcomed me on Earth as a living being, not as a machine. The humans I had seen had ran away from me. I will always love you for the rest of my life and I promise I will always be there for no matter where I am". I hugged Grimlock's nose and started crying because the words that he said to me really shows me that he really cares about me and respects me for myself. I spent the night in the park office because my cabin is already decorated for Christmas day and the last thing to be done in the park office is putting up the Christmas tree. Christmas day has arrived and I went home to clean up and get dress for the Christmas party at the park. I already got my presents this year and those presents are Grimlock and his 2 kids. It is Christmas day and I changed into a sweater knee-length dress with a Christmas tree on it, black leggings, and boots with soft fuzziness inside them. I have a friend, Greta O'Brien, who is from North Germany is coming in town to spend the holidays with me and my family. She is a professional hair stylist and dress designer and she offered to stay with me till she finds a home suited for her needs. I told her yes and I also told her to come by my office for a while. Greta already knows about Grimlock and his kids living in the park and Grimlock being my boyfriend. Greta said to me, "You haven't been seeing anyone since Jet passed away and you promised your parents before they died that you wouldn't see anybody". I told Greta I know I made a promise to my parents but Grimlock makes me feel a whole new person and he respects me and my feelings and his kids accepted as their adoptive mom. Greta was confused at first but she is very happy that I have found someone who respects me and loves me for myself. The park opens in 3 weeks and the rangers are hoping for more visitors than last year. The park's number of visitors used to be the hundred thousand but it dwindled down to the hundreds because most of the wildlife had either died or migrated to other parks. Greta asked me, "What is Grimlock's say in this whole visitor situation? I know you guys only been dating for a month now but I feel like he is part of the decision making here". I told her that she is right about Grimlock making most of the decisions here at the park but I also told her that I'm worried what will people think about a human and a dinobot loving each other. Greta left to go back to my cabin for some rest and I left the office to go talk to Grimlock about boosting the numbers of visitors and wildlife in the park. When I was walking to his cave, I saw Bo and Luau practicing their scouting skills near the opening. I whistled to them and they started running towards me to greet me. Grimlock called them off and they went back to their scout training. Grimlock has been listening to my conversation with Greta about the park and us being together. He said, "The Park has been lacking in the numbers of visitors but the wildlife are returning by the hundreds now and the opening of the park is in 3 weeks. I and the kids will stay hidden while you have visitors here at the park". The opening of the park is next week and I have been briefing the current rangers and the new 33 rangers that I had hired from the holidays about the new season for Keystone National park. I gathered all 57 rangers for the last meeting before the new park season starts on the first Monday of February. I said to them, "We have been training extra hard this 2 months to get ready for the new park season. I have been here for 14 yrs. and my assistant ranger, Leda, has been for 9 yrs. I have hired 33 new park rangers to help us with park patrols and any situations in and around the park. I have a few new rules for all of you new and old rangers. Rule 1: no wild parties at the park. Rule #2: Hunting and Fishing is prohibited at the park. Rule #3: no drugs and no alcohol. Rule #4: nobody goes to the Forbidden Pasture expect for me and/or Leda. Rule #5: no loud blasting music at the park. Rule #6: no rude/sexual behaviors at the park. Rule #7: don't be rude to the park visitors. Rule #8: answer the park visitors' questions the best you can. Rule #9: always wear your uniform to work while on shift at the park. Rule #10: If you hear any strange noises, report it to me or Leda. My last rule is everyone needs to have a partner or two with them at all times in and around the park. It gets really crazy at the park when it gets dark at night. Some of you guys will have double shifts during the new park season. I have had seen crazy stuff during my 14 yrs. here at Keystone National park. I want everyone to work, respect, and help each other because we are all brothers and sisters in arms. When all of you guys took the oath at the academy after Graduation, you will stick to that oath till you leave the force behind with memories and experiences from the park. Meeting dismissed". The rangers left for the night but Leda stayed behind to finish her schedule for the new park season. Leda went home around 8:37pm and I stayed behind to close up the office and I went to go check on Grimlock, Luau, and Bo for the night. On my way to Grimlock's cave, there is train tracks a few miles behind the park's fencing and I hear a freight train full steam on the tracks. Those train tracks haven't been used in 12 yrs. and the tracks had been recently replaced 3 weeks ago. I ran to the tracks and I can hear the train but I don't see it. I walked onto the tracks to listen for the train and I felt like I'm being pushed by something big. I turned around and I see Luau on the ground barely breathing. Since I started dating her dad, she never liked me in the first place but she saved me from the freight train and risking her life for me made her realize that all humans aren't that bad. I ran to Luau and said to her, "Luau, can you hear me? You have to get up now, old girl. Thanks for saving my life today". Leda opened her eyes halfway and said to me, "I want to say I'm sorry for not treating you as family. Tell my family that I will always watch over them for years to come". Before I said anything else, Luau took her last breath and she off lined. I started crying into my hands and I bawled into the night from the grief of losing Luau. Grimlock come back to the cave with Bo from their night patrol and they saw the profile of Frieghtblast, a former crime boss from Cybertron, and they hear my bawling from the train tracks. Grimlock turned the corner and he saw Luau lying on the ground dead and me crying in sorrow and grief. Bo turned the corner and saw his sister dead. He can smell the scent of Frieghtblast on her and he now knows that Frieghtblast killed Luau and almost killed his mom. Bo roared in anger and sorrow and Grimlock did the same roar. I look down the tracks and said to myself, "I will find you, Frieghtblast. I will make sure you will suffer the same fate as you did to my daughter. YOU HEAR ME, YOU CON?! I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL TEAR YOU APAAAAART!" Bumblebee and the team heard Bo and Grimlock's roars from the train tracks. When the team got to us, they saw us mourning the loss of my and Grimlock's daughter. The next day is Luau's funeral and the last funeral I went to was my dressage horse's funeral. I lost Jet this month a few years earlier from old age and laminitis. Everybody is down at Luau's funeral site at the tracks but I stayed next to fence and I listened to the funeral rites and the lowering of the casket. Luau's funeral was on the last Monday of February and this Thursday is grand opening party of the park and I'm going to be strong for the park, rangers, visitors, and for my family, too. I felt bad that Luau lost her life to Frieghtblast and I also felt bad for not having a relationship with Luau. When I got home that night, I went straight to my room and I locked my door because I want to be alone with my feelings about Luau. Leda must have heard me come home and she knocked on my door. I crawled to the door and I unlocked it for her. I crawled back to my bed and I hid my face in my pillow because I don't want Leda to see me crying. Leda come in and sat next to me. She asked me, "What is the matter, Sadie? You have been gone all day. I was worried that something bad has happened to you". I removed the pillow from my face and I said to her, "The reason why I have been all day is last night after you left, I went to go check on Grimlock and his kids. I heard a train on the abandoned train tracks a few miles behind the park's fencing. I went to the tracks to listen for the train but before I reached the middle of the tracks, Luau pushed me out of the train's way and she lost her life last night. Her funeral was today and that is why I have been gone all day". Leda hugged me to comfort my sorrow and grief. Leda left my room and I went to bed with a safer mind for the future of the park and my family. March has come and the party is in 2 days and the rangers have been preparing for the party by buying all the party supplies, cleaning the park, finishing construction on the 9 watch towers, and finishing the game stalls. Leda finished cleaning the office but she still feels the unsteadiness and grief from me. Leda told me to go for a walk to calm my nerves and to clear my head before everybody starts feeling it. I left the office and I started my walk on the old deer trail that I have cleared before Grimlock moved into the park 2 yrs. ago. The trail butted up against the Forbidden Pasture and I have decided to go see Grimlock and Bo to see how they are handling without Luau. I see Bo relaxing his joints in hot mud springs and I was surprised that he isn't angry with me about his sister risking her life for me. I went over to Bo and he snorted at me to greet me as his mother. Bo shut his eyes and went back to relaxing in the hot mud spring. I went to the cave and I see Grimlock updating the computer's database. He isn't in his dinobot mode which isn't uncommon between me and him. I climbed up the staircase to the platform that is adjoined to the computer. It has been a day sine Luau's funeral and I don't know if Grimlock is going to be mad or upset at me. To my surprise, he isn't angry with me at all and he is still the same old Grimlock before the death of his daughter. He heard me coming up the stairs and he turned to me and said, "How have you handling all this craziness around the park? I still love you no matter what even though Luau isn't around anymore. It has been a little bit hard on Bo but he has managed to deal with his emotions about losing his sister. I'm guessing the grand opening is in 2 days. I will be doing the security detail for it. Don't worry about me and Bo. We will keep hidden from the humans for you, babe". I am happy that I have a boyfriend who understands me and my lifestyles in life. I climbed down the stairs and I waved goodbye to Grimlock and Bo. I started walking back to the office to finish the preparations for the grand opening party for the park. The grand opening party is tomorrow and all of the preparations for it are completed. The park rangers know their positions for the party tomorrow and Leda is in charge of the front gate to make sure no violators get inside the park and disturb the peace in the park. I'm in charge of the concert for tomorrow night and I'm the main headliner. Keystone National park has been signed over to me last night because Leda has found a new head ranger job in Florida and she has gained enough experience from me to move on with her life. Everybody went home for the night and Leda will leave for the Everglades in Florida after the party tomorrow. I went back home to get ready for the grand opening party tomorrow. The grand opening party is today and the park rangers are in their positions for today's event. Leda opened the front gate at 9:00 am and people started pouring into the park. Leda has counted up to 24,130 guests and most of the guest are families with kids. The count of guests ended at 35,230 guests and Leda locked the front gate with double chains and locks. The stage is located near the old pavilion area and the 35,230 guests have gathered around the stage to hear some good country music. Leda got up on stage at 2:15 pm and said to the huge crowd, "Welcome to the grand opening of Keystone National park and I want to thank all of you guys for coming to the park to support the new park season here. Our main headliner has been making her own country music since her dressage retirement 3 yrs. ago and she wants to share her talent of music with you tonight. I present to you the one, the only SADIE DEBEN!" I appeared through a cloud of smoke and I started the concert with _Let's Ride Together_. The crowd roared with cheers of joy and happiness. The concert carried on until 5:45 pm and it ended with _Fear Not This Life_. When I left the stage, the visitors thanked me for the concert and the party at the park for the new park season. The party ended at 9 pm and everybody started leaving the park. When the last car left the park, Leda closed the park for the night and we have raised over $230,978 for the park. Everybody went home for the night and Leda left for Florida to work in the Everglades. I went home for the night to get some rest because park season starts tomorrow and I have to be ready for it. Today is the day of park season and I got to the park a few minutes before my shift and I opened the park office. The other rangers arrived at the park and I called for a quick meeting. I said to my fellow rangers, "Today is the first sday of park season and I want to say welcome to Keystone National Park. I want to start off the season with some warnings before we start our shifts. All of you guys had attended my last meeting about the new rules for the park and since you guys already know the rules, I have posted on the park office's bulletin board next to the door. The one rule I have always addressed to new rangers is that the Forbidden Pasture is still forbidden everybody except for me since I have full access to it. That is it for today and I hope we have a great day today". Everybody went to their shifts around the park and I have assigned Nate Lesion and Diana Buzau to the park office for today. I took my 2015 Can-Am 4-person Gator to start my rounds on the park before I head out to see Grimlock and Bo. On my last round on the park, I went past Luau's grave site and the old train tracks. I climbed over the 36 ft. chain link fence and climbed down the fence but on the last few links in the fence, I lost my footing and landed hard on my right wrist. I sprained it pretty good but I managed to get up with a few bruises and a sprained wrist and I walked to my daughter's grave. I cleaned off the dust and dirt off her grave and I left a red rose on her grave before I went back to my Gator. I wrapped my sprained wrist in a flexible arm bandage and I drove off to go see my son and boyfriend. I stopped the Gator a few miles from the hot mud springs and I walked to the mango tree grove that the boys and I planted 2 months ago. I climbed one of the mango trees and I sat on a branch that has the juiciest mangos ever on Earth. I grabbed one of the mangos and I started eating it when I hear Grimlock and Bo discussing missions and expanding our resources for our family. I have eaten 4 mangos when I hear Grimlock call my name to the cave and I climbed down the tree with caution and careful footing this time. I went to the cave base and I climbed up the stairs next to the computer. Grimlock and I have been dating for almost 3 yrs. now and he looked at me and he said to me, "It has been almost 3 yrs. now that we have been dating and I have something to say to you for a long time now. Bo has always wanted a real human mom for a while now and I think it is the right time to ask you a very important question". Grimlock got down on one knee and he pulled a 35 karat blue topaz engagement ring and he said to me, "Sadie Deben, we had our ups and downs in our 3 yrs. together and I love you more than the twilight skies we always watch at night. Will you marry this Dinobot for company and be a new family for Bo?" I started to cry and I told him yes to become his fiancée. He put the ring on my ring finger on my left hand and we embraced a long kiss before I returned to the office. I climbed down the stairs and I went to the Gator. I started up the Gator and I returned to office around 9:23 pm and I went over to the punch out box and I punch out my time card for today. I went home for the night and I walked inside to get ready for bed when my home phone started to ring by the front door. I picked up the phone and I saw Leda's number on it. I answered the phone and she said to me, "A little birdie told me that you have just gotten engaged to Grimlock today. Congrats on it, you crazy cowgirl! I also want to say thank you for getting me a job at the Everglades. Let me know when the wedding is and if you and Grimlock need any help with wedding, I'm only a few states away. Bye". I put the phone back on its charger and I went upstairs to my master bathroom to get ready for bed. It is 4:30 in the morning and Grimlock left to go help Bumblebee and the gang with wrangling up some Decepticons and he left Bo in charge of the Forbidden Pasture while he is working at the base for the day. I get a call from Grimlock on my IPhone 6 and he said to me, "I'll be at the base helping the team catching some Con scum for most of the day and I want you to check on Bo for me while I'm at the base". I have the day off from work today but I will keep my promise to Grimlock to check on Bo today while he is at the base today. I woke up around 9:13 am and I went to my bathroom to get ready for the day. I ran downstairs to make myself a toasted bagel with cream cheese before I leave to go check on Bo in the Forbidden Pasture. I left for the park around 9:50 am and I pulled into the park's front entrance to find out that Leda has showed up at the park office unnoticed and unannounced. I got out of my 2013 Chevy Avalanche and I pulled Leda into the office to have a few words with her. I said to her, "I can't believe you are here on my day off and Grimlock is at his team's base working with them for the day. I don't know what to say about this sudden arrival of yours to the park. I got one question for you, Leda. What are you do from me and my family this time?" Leda told me that the reason why she is at the park is that she wants to talk to Grimlock about the wedding. I told her that she has to watch her words around Grimlock and Bo because they still are iffy about strangers and new people. I drove myself and Leda to the Forbidden Pasture and we saw Bo sunbathing in his dinobot form after fixing the computer in the cave and his 3 patrols in the morning, afternoon and late afternoon. Grimlock come back around 5:30 pm and Bo reported that there were no major problems while he was here at the cave and he also reported that Leda has come to the park to talk about the wedding. Grimlock walked to the computer and Leda said to him, "It has been a month since I have left for Florida and you are engaged to a retired dressage rider. I don't have a problem with you guys' engagement at all but does the team know about this engagement? Sadie, you used to study Cybertronian history back in college before you moved to Crown City and your mom knew people on the Cybertron Council. All I'm saying is check the rules of how marriage works on Cybertron and talk with the Council". Grimlock and I never really talk to the Council about our recent engagement and I told Leda we will talk to the Council in the morning. After Leda left for Florida, Grimlock decided to tell the team first before we talk to the Council. Grimlock called the team to the Forbidden Pasture for a very important meeting and the team got there in a few minutes before the sun started setting behind the mountains. Bumblebee asked us, "Why did you guys call us here? Grim said it is very important for us to hear. Let's hear what the surprise is all about, you two". We told them that we just got engaged 2 days ago and they were very shocked to hear our engagement to each other. They congratulated us on our engagement and they also did the same thing to Bo for getting a human as a mother. We also told we'll talk to the Council in the morning about our engagement and Bumblebee gave us the team's blessing for our wedding. Everybody left for home and I have decided to stay the night in the Forbidden Pasture. It is 9:00 in the morning and we get a transmission from the Cybertron Council. The Head of the Council said, "We have heard about your engagement to a reformed ex-con. There are no rules and laws about a human and a dinobot getting married. The Council has voted for this union of these 2 warriors to be allowed in Cybertronian history. Go forth in your new journey together as you plan your wedding". We are glad that we can have our wedding here on Earth and our wedding is next month. The date for our wedding is April 3rd which happens to be Leda's 25th birthday and our wedding will be a great present for her on her birthday. Leda has heard about our wedding being on her birthday and she is happy for us because she will be in town that for her birthday and she wants to be part of our wedding plans. Our wedding theme is medieval and the wedding is at the Forbidden Pasture. Leda is in charge of the entertainment and the food. Grimlock and Bo are in charge of the security and the tents for the 455 guests from my family and Grimlock's team. Denny and Russell are in charge of the aisle, the priest, and the dancefloor. I'm in charge of the decorations, the wedding invites, wedding favorites, the wedding reception, and the bouquets for the bridemaids and myself. I chose Greta as my bridesmaid of honor because I have known her since my dressage retirement and Leda is the flower girl because she begged me to be the flower girl for my wedding. Bo is Grimlock's ring bearer and Bumblebee is his best man because Bumblebee has been through more than anybody on the team. I went to Greta's dress boutique to pick out my wedding dress and put some touches on it make it look from the medieval period. I entered Greta's shop and she showed me dresses from the medieval period. I saw an Arthurian royal wedding dress with lace in the sleeves of the dress and the train of the dress is 9 ft. long. The dress is emerald green and the trim is gold and the lace on the sleeves is a light emerald green. The veil is white and the veil is 5 ft. long and Greta made this dress herself because she always dreamt that one of her dresses will be used in a wedding. Greta gives me the dress for free because we have been friends since high school and I have gotten her out of trouble many times. She puts the dress in a dress bag and I left her shop around noon. I went my house to hide my wedding dress from Grimlock and I hid it in my coat closet next to the kitchen. I have returned to the office to check the rangers from my Apple computer and everybody are in their proper positions. Greta told me before I left her shop that she needs to add a few finishing touches to my veil to make it look more medieval and she will bring it to the wedding. Russell called me to tell me that he has found a priest who will marry me and Grimlock and he also told me that the priest will keep our secret safe. I told Russell to tell the priest that Grimlock and I need to meet him first. The priest arrived at the office before I started to head out to see Grimlock and Bo. He told me his name is Father Thomas of The Tennessee Catholic Church in Nashville, Tennessee. I shook his right hand and told him and I also told I'm on my way to see my fiancée and son. We took the Gator to the Forbidden Pasture to talk to Grimlock about the wedding and Grimlock and Bo just returned from their midday patrol. Father Thomas was shocked to see 2 Dinobots that almost look alike but I told him that my son is the Dinobot with the scar over his right eye and my fiancée is his father, Grimlock of the Autobots. Bo went to the hot mud springs and Grimlock went to the cave to check for any signals. Father Thomas has heard of the Autobots saving the city many times from Decepitcons but he didn't know about Grimlock carrying a child. I told him that we had a daughter but she was killed by a freight train and I took him to go meet my fiancée. Grimlock heard us coming up the stairs and he transformed into his bot mode and he asked me, "Is this the guys who is going to marry us at our wedding? As long he keeps our secret safe from other humans, he can marry us but my son and I will keep a close eye on you. I will tell you how I met this lovely woman. It was a few weeks before Christmas and she got a call from her brother about me. I was heavily pregnant at the time with my son and daughter at the time and she offered me and my children a home away from the drama and the stress of the team. I had a daughter but she was killed by a Decepticon named Frieghtblast. You have met my son, Bo and since the death of his sister, he has been on edge for a while and Sadie has given us shelter and she is a part of our family now. If my girl says you're a good priest, I will use you to marry us on the 3rd of April and you are invited the reception after the wedding". Father Thomas told him that he will marry us on the 3rd of April and he will come to the reception after the wedding. He asked us the theme of the wedding and we told him that the theme of wedding is medieval and he told he might have a few medieval outfits and he can try to use wedding vows from the medieval times. Father Thomas and I left the Forbidden Pasture to return to the office to finalize the wedding details for the priest. Father Thomas left the park in his 2012 dark blue Ford Focus and I checked off the priest off my wedding list. The only things left on the list is the aisle, invites, rings, dancefloor, tents, decorations, and entertainment. The bouquets for the bridesmaids are tie-died roses and my bouquet is tie-died roses and stargazer's lilies. The food will be a buffet of medieval food, the wedding favors are red roses tied to horseshoes, and the reception is in the Forbidden Pasture next to the pond. The security for the wedding and the reception are security drones that my buddies from the Army have loaned to us for the wedding and the reception. I will figure out the other stuff tomorrow because I am tired from the wedding details for the other stuff. It was 4 in the morning when I got a call from Bo and I couldn't understand what he was saying because he was holding tears back and his voice sounds choked up. He told me that me that Grimlock is pregnant again and I got really excited about it and I guessed he must have gotten pregnant after he engaged to me. I went back to bed after I hung up the phone after talking to Bo and I have to take a day off today because I need finish the final wedding details. I woke up around 9:30 and I manage to get a shower, eat some cereal, brush my teeth, do my hair, do my make-up, and get dressed before I went into town for some shopping. I changed my truck's battery yesterday because he was due for a new one anyways. My truck doesn't transforms like the Bots but he does talk and he talks like Sam Elliot. His name is Storm and his show name is Wild Storm. He hasn't been shown in a long time and he has been Champion for 2 yrs. and Reserve Champion for 4 yrs. now but we haven't won Grand Champion or Best In Show yet and we will have to wait after the wedding and he has to be retrained by me but I don't have the proper faculties for training a truck. I have a friend who lives a few miles from my home who is a trainer for Quarter horses, Arabians, Morgan horses, Paints, Mustangs, Draft horses and Oldenburgs. He trains them for Western Pleasure, English Pleasure, Driving, Barrel Racing, Reining, Dressage, Costume, Lead line, and Liberty. He has helped me in the past with my barrel racing and reining training and he has also helped with Storm and his show training. His name is Tyler Johnston and his nickname I have always called him is Little Bo because he is the youngest of 4 brothers and 3 sisters and he had a Morgan named Little Bo. Little Bo was a beautiful 14.9 Buckskin Morgan gelding and Tyler gotten him when he was a 3-yr-old and he trained for Driving and Barrel Racing. Little Bo passed away at 33 and he died before the day of my retirement. Little Bo died from stomach cancer and Tyler never gave up on his dreams. I texted Tyler to let know him that Storm needs to be retrained before show season and he texted me back that he will retrain Storm if I get into barrel racing and I told him that I will think about it and I need to get Storm back into the swing of things. We agreed to a training program for Storm to help him remember the show patterns and the show stances for trucks like him. I drove Storm to his stables and he is going to let me have a silver Chevy Silverado dually for free while he works with Storm for show season. I and Storm went to his ranch 2 ½ hours from the park and Tyler was very happy to see me and Storm again. He has heard about Luau's funeral, the engagement, and the other stuff in my life with Grimlock and Bo. He gave me the keys to the Chevy Silverado dually which is in the garage next to his log cabin. Tyler has worked with this truck for 2 ½ years and he warned me that this truck will try to avoid being washed with water and car soap and I told him that I will work with this truck to get over the fear of water. Tyler opened the garage door and the truck just stood there without making a move towards me or Tyler. Storm didn't like me near the new truck and he challenged the newcomer to a fight. The truck charged out of the garage and started to attack Storm. I grabbed my .44 Magnum from my right leg gun holster and I shot 3 rounds into the air to make them stop fighting. Storm and Bullet stopped fighting and they were covered in dust from the fight on the dirt road. Tyler was shocked to see that 2 trucks that are both Chevys just attacked each other. I put the safety on and I returned my gun to its holster. I said to Tyler, "I will take Bullet and I will work with him on his behavioral issues and you will work with Storm getting ready for the show season. You are still invited to the wedding. I will talk to you soon about the wedding". I got inside Bullet and we drove back to the park to check on the guys before heading home for the evening. I walked back to the Forbidden Pasture and I see Bo coming back from his last patrol for the day and he went straight to bed. Grimlock returned from his missions with the team and he was exhausted but he said to me, "Where's Storm? I haven't seen him since this morning. It doesn't matter right now because I'm really tired and we will talk about it in the morning. How was your day, sweetie". I told him that my day was great today and I also told him that Storm is at my friend's ranch for training because Storm used to be a show truck back when I lived in Ohio and Grimlock was a little shocked but he wasn't angry or upset at me because he understands that part of my life is private to me only. I got home around 10:45 pm and I went straight to bed because I'm tired from the wedding details. I got up at 8:30 in the morning because Grimlock requested my presence at the Junkyard to go over the final wedding details because the wedding is 4 ½ weeks away. I got to the base around 2:15 pm and the people I see is Fixit, Grimlock, Denny, Russell, and Greta at the command center. They were talking about wedding songs and the first dance when I walked up to the command center and they want my opinion on the songs and the dance. I said to them, "The song for the first dance is "We are all one" and the wedding songs are country/medieval. I can write a few songs myself for the wedding songs. Is there anything else that needs to be check on before I head into town to get the last wedding decorations and things for the wedding party?" Grimlock told me that the songs and the first dance are the last things on the list besides the decorations and the wedding party things. I went into town to get the bouquets, the vows, the bridemaids' dresses, the horseshoe favors, center pieces for the tables, and my wedding veil for my wedding dress. I got the final details for the wedding and the wedding shopping and chaos have ended with a sigh of relief. I returned to my log cabin after shopping in town and I flopped into my couch in the living room for a well-deserved nap. I slept for about 6 ½ hours when the office phone at the park appeared on my cell phone and it was Greta. She said to me, "I just heard from your long-lost brother in Jasper, Wyoming and he is coming to town because he has heard from the grapevine about your wedding. I'm warning you of this event because I know you and your brother had a falling out after your parents' funeral but when he comes to town, please talk to him in front of your fiancée". When I got done talking to Greta, I was a little shocked because I haven't heard from Barden since our parents' funeral and my dressage retirement party. It has been 3 days since I had heard the news about my brother coming to town from Wyoming and he has arrived at the park to talk to me and Grimlock about the wedding in 3 weeks. Barden come into the office and I offered him a seat in front of my desk. I asked him, "Where have you been all this time?! I haven't seen you since our parents' funeral and you decided to finally show up for my wedding".


	2. Chapter 2

When I got done talking to Greta, I was a little shocked because I haven't heard from Barden since our parents' funeral and my dressage retirement party. It has been 3 days since I had heard the news about my brother coming to town from Wyoming and he has arrived at the park to talk to me and Grimlock about the wedding in 3 weeks. Barden come into the office and I offered him a seat in front of my desk. I asked him, "Where have you been all this time?! I haven't seen you since our parents' funeral and you finally decided to show up to be part of my wedding! You want to talk to my fiancée about being part of our wedding? Fine but I have to warn you that my fiancée isn't what you call a reasonable person". We got into the Gator and we drove to the Forbidden Pasture. I'm still mad at Barden for showing up to the park and not saying anything about his life in Wyoming. Grimlock sees me angry and fuming which is rare for him and then he sees my long-lost brother from Wyoming which I have told him about while we were dating. Bo is with the bots at their base and he will be there for 4 days for training. I and Barden walked up the stairs inside the cave and Barden is going to get a really good talking from Grimlock stared down at Barden and said to him, "You must be Barden, my fiancée's long-lost brother from Wyoming. I can't believe you would show your face around since you had that fight with my fiancée at your parents' funeral. I don't want to know the reason about it all but you better be on your best behavior here because if you don't, you don't want to be on my bad side. You understand me, boy?" Barden shook his head yes and he said to Grimlock, "Don't worry about it there, sir. Even though I had a record before, that part of me has been put behind me already. I just can't believe how much my sister has change from being shy and a little scared girl to a strong, brave, wise, and reasonable woman. I just don't why she moved to the country and not into the city. That isn't my concern but I have heard that she took on a very distrustful truck and YOU are expecting your third child already. I'm really sorry for getting out of terms there but it just odd that she is marrying you and she is going to be a mother of a dinobot". Before he could say anything else that could set Grimlock off because Grim is only 9 weeks pregnant, I grabbed Barden by his shirt collar and the back of his shirt and I dragged him the stairs. I hit Barden in the nose and I scolded him for saying what he said to Grimlock about me moving to the country, taking on a very distrustful truck, Grim's pregnancy, and my wedding. Greta finally come to the cave before I given Barden more than just a bloody nose and she helped my brother into her Gator and they left before I really gotten angry. My left hand hurts a little bit after hitting Barden in the nose but he did deserved it though. Grimlock was a little shocked about it but he was really proud about me sticking up for him. I put ice on hand from hitting Barden and I started shaking from my anxiety but Grimlock managed to calm me down before my anxiety went straight through the roof. 2 weeks have passed and the wedding is in 2 weeks away but my actions on the day my brother come to town and I hit him in the nose for badmouthing my family and my life weren't my way of handling things. I called Barden but he didn't answer and I left him a voicemail saying, "Hi, Barden. This is your sister, Sadie. I just to say I'm sorry for hitting you in the nose but you hurt my fiancée's feelings and he is 11 weeks pregnant with your niece or nephew. I still want you to come my wedding but you have to make up to Grimlock and you need to meet your nephew who asked to meet his uncle that he has never meet before. Please answer you phone and listen to this voicemail. Goodbye for now". 3 hours later, Barden called me back and he told me that he wants to come to my wedding but he is more scared of Grimlock than he is scared of me. I told him to suck it up and he needs make up to Grimlock because Grim is stressed out from his pregnancy and the wedding that is 2 weeks away. Barden told me he will do it as long I'm not there to hit him. I agreed with his deal and he will be here in an hour to talk to Grimlock. I meet Bardeen at the Forbidden Pasture but I warned him to watch what he says to my fiancée. I stood outside the cave and l listened while Barden said his sorry to Grimlock for his mouth and He met his nephew, Bo. Grimlock agrees to let my brother to come to the wedding but Barden has to watch his mouth and his temper. Barden waved goodbye to us and he left to return to his hotel room in Crown City. I was shocked that Bo didn't attack his uncle because of what Grimlock told him about Barden mouthing off to his father. I gotten home around 7:16 pm and I decided to go to bed early because I deserved a well-deserved rest before getting married to the love of my life in 2 weeks. The wedding is a week away but Grimlock and I haven't had our bachelor and bachelorette parties yet. Grimlock is having his bachelor party at my friend's barn and I'm having my bachelorette party/bonfire at my house. The Autobots, Denny, Russell, Barden, and Tyler started a bonfire 6:24 pm and they told stories about how they met and their lives while me, Greta, Leda, Rosie, Anna, and Riley already started our bonfire 5 minutes before they did and we just talked about the good old times from when we were younger. I knew Rosie, Anna, and Riley from the dressage training camp that I held back in Ohio 6 years ago. Riley is the 3rd child of 5 kids and she lost her 2nd daughter to lung cancer at 14 years old and she is only 29 years old and she has 1 son and 1 stepdaughter. Anna is from Italy and she doesn't have any family in Italy. The only family Anna has here in the USA is her 45 year old mother and 14 year old brother. Riley is from Texas and she is married to a retired Army Medic. They have no kids of their own yet but they have adopted a son from Germany. Riley is 32 and her husband, Dominic, is 33 and I'm only 25 and I am the youngest in the group. Greta is 35 and she lost her husband to bone cancer at the age of 36. Greta said to us, "I like to salute my dearest friend, Sadie Deben. She is the greatest woman amongst us all and she is known in the Dressage world as Poker Rider and she is the best zoologist that ever lived. I wish her and Grimlock best wishes in their marriage and I also want to wish Bo luck for getting Sadie as a mother in his life. I know Luau is watching from heaven right now as her father and brother gain this woman into their life and they will be one big happy family". I started to cry and I gotten up from my chair and I hugged Greta because I'm grateful for the speech she gave about my life. Everybody went home for the night and Grimlock is staying the night at Tyler's ranch in the barn. It is 9:12 am in the morning and the wedding is in 4 days. We already practiced the rehearsal dinner and the wedding rehearsal 2 days ago but Grimlock and I need to practice and write our vows for the wedding. Grimlock already written 2 pages of his vows and I have already written a page of my vows. I have started on page 2 of my vows when I got a text from one of the park rangers that Leda is waiting for me in the main office to talk about the park. I drove to the park and I went inside the main office to talk to Leda. Leda said, "The reason why I'm here from Florida is that in my parents' will, it says that I must either come back to Crown City and come back to the park or the park have to be place up for sale". I told her I would be the new park owner because the park would disappear off the map if she sold it to someone who didn't know it like me and Grimlock. Leda sold the park to me and Grimlock and Leda returned to Florida. I told Grimlock and Bo the good news and they are happy and excited that their home and the park didn't have to be sold to someone who will change the park a whole different way. The wedding is tomorrow and I have 2 pages of my vows. I'm finished with my vows when Greta called me crying, "I need your help, Sadie. My house has been burnet to the ground and I've lost everything but the picture of me and Ronnie on our wedding day. I need a place to stay till I can get an apartment in Crown City". I told her that she can stay with me till she get back on her feet. I hung up with her and I went to the Forbidden Pasture talk to Grimlock about Greta and her house being burnet to the ground. I have managed to hold the anger and the tears but my rage can't be contained anymore and a roar come echoing out of my voice. I recognized the roar as Luau's roar because that is her rage roar when someone close to her is hurt. Her mana and spirit must transferred into my White Shark tooth necklace when she passed away. I was shocked when I let out a t–rex roar but I can use her mana and spirit to protect my family and the surrounding areas of Crown City and Crown City. The roar wasn't loud enough for Grimlock and Bo to hear clear enough. Grimlock sees me coming from the old deer trail and I told him I need talk to him about Greta. We went inside the cave and I said to him, "I just gotten a call from Greta that her house have been burnet to the ground and she is going to be staying with me till she gets a new place in Crown City. The only thing she managed to save is a picture of her and her husband, Ronnie on their wedding day. Her shop is located in Crown City and her home was on the outskirts and the fire department is a few miles from her home". Grimlock was shocked to hear this news and he is happy that I look out for my friends and family. It is tradition that the bride and groom don't see each other before the wedding so, I head back home because the park is closed for today and tomorrow for the set-up of the wedding and the wedding of me and Grimlock. Greta is in the living room when I gotten home from work. Greta said to me, "I'm glad I can stay with you for now. Don't worry about me and my problems for now because the wedding is tomorrow and I want you and Grimlock to happy for your new life together". The wedding is today and It is in 5 ½ hours because almost everybody is here expect for Barden and Leda. Leda texted me that she is running a little late because she had to get gas for her car and she forgot her flower girl dress at her house. I see Barden pulling into my driveway and he wants to see his big sister getting ready for her big day. Barden is walking me down the aisle because our dad is gone and he wants to honor our father by wearing his tuxedo and his cufflinks. I was in the middle of getting my hair and makeup when Barden walked in the front door wearing our father's tuxedo and cufflinks. I almost cried because the last time I saw my father's tuxedo is when Barden was given it at our parents' funeral. Leda pulls into the driveway and she is the last one to finish her makeup and hair. Greta brings in my wedding dress and I went into my room to get into it. Barden and my wedding party were busy mingling with each other when I walked down the stairs in my wedding dress and they were floored by the way I looked like a medieval queen. The wedding is in 2 ½ hours and all of us headed to the Forbidden Pasture but Barden and I are in the park office until Greta gives us the signal on the park radio to come to the Forbidden Pasture. The wedding is in a 1 ½ hour and Greta gives us the signal to come to the Forbidden Pasture. Tyler let me and Barden two of his Quarter horse geldings to ride to the Forbidden Pasture to make a grand entrance. It felt great being back in a Western saddle and riding horses again because I missed having fun with an equine partner at horse shows. Barden has gotten a good lead from me and I started to get closer to Barden. We see Greta and she stops us at the pear tree. Tyler sees us and walks to us and said to me, "I'm glad I can be part of your wedding and I want to give you this 5 yr. old buckskin Quarter horse gelding as a gift from me". I told him thanks for the horse. The music is about to start and we get ready for the grand entrance. The music starts with Nordic flutes and drums. Barden and I clicked to our horses to a slow canter down the aisle towards Father Thomas and Grimlock and Tyler held the horses for us and we got off the horses. Barden walked me up the stairs to Grimlock and I laid my hands onto his claws. Father Thomas started with the Opening Ceremony, Open prayer, the definition of a wedding, and the Wedding vows. I started with my vows and I said to Grimlock, "I know that Luau isn't here to see us uniting our family today but I know now that she is up in Heaven now watching this union. I'm really excited to have you as a husband and gaining Bo for a son. Even though we are different than most people, our love is more honorable and justly honest. I just hope people don't judge us by our looks and our hearts". The wedding crowd, Bo, and Grimlock can't stop crying about my vows and Grimlock decided to skip his vows because he has already been given the gift of a loving wife, a strong son, a child on the way, and Earth as his home. Grimlock and I exchanged our rings and Father Thomas closed with a Norse poem called I give my soul to you and it talks about a man giving his soul to his beloved. Father Thomas turned to the crowd and said to them, "By the power vested in me and the Almighty Lord, I now pronounce Grimlock and Sadie as husband and wife. Grimlock, you may now kiss the bride". Grimlock kissed me on the lips and it felt like all my old worries have melted away. Father Thomas also said to the crowd, "I present to Mr. and Mrs. Deben!" and the crowd applauded our union. I climbed down the stairs and I climbed back onto Dusty, my equine partner. Grimlock and I lead our guests to the Big Tent and smaller tents for the reception and other activities. Tyler took Dusty for me and he took Dusty to a 6 by 11 ft. horse corral after he untacked Dusty. Everybody has settled in their seats and the tables are set with medieval food on the center of the tables like a medieval feast for a wedding. Our guests were very surprised by the food selection and the servers are helping the guests on picking their meal and drinks. The drink options are Mead, Spiced Pomegranate with honey, Warm Apple Cider, and Hot Spice Wine. I chose the Warm Apple Cider because I'm not a heavy drinker and alcohol doesn't agree with me. It is time for speeches and Barden is the first one to start with his speech. Barden said to me and Grimlock, "I would to offer my congratulations to the happy couple. I want to wish them a happy life for many years together".


End file.
